Parte di me
by solarial
Summary: Volse il suo corpo in direzione del letto e sorrise. Tutto ciò di cui aveva bisogno era lì: il suo futuro, la sua casa. Avvicinandosi lentamente, la osservò. Era bellissima, anche con i capelli arruffati e la bocca leggermente aperta. Era il suo angelo


**Parte di me**

Si chiuse la porta alle spalle sbadigliando. Era stanchissimo, ma per fortuna era a casa!  
Avrebbe dovuto farsi una doccia, ma il solo pensiero di salire le scale, percorrere il corridoio, aprire una porta, preparare la vasca, aspettare... gli avevano fatto passare la voglia. Si sarebbe lavato il giorno dopo; in quel momento la sua massima priorità era quella di dormire.  
Volse il suo corpo in direzione del letto e sorrise.  
Tutto ciò di cui aveva bisogno era lì: il suo futuro, la sua casa.  
Avvicinandosi lentamente, la osservò.  
Era bellissima, anche con i capelli arruffati e la bocca leggermente aperta. Era il suo angelo.

Hinata aveva dovuto rinunciare a tutto, ai suoi privilegi, agli agi, al suo nome, per stare con uno come lui.  
Ne avevano passate così tante insieme. Ma quella che aveva sofferto irrimediabilmente era lei.  
Amando un _cane,_ era diventata la _vergogna_ del clan.  
Lui non apparteneva ad una casata prestigiosa e non aveva così tanto denaro, su questo suo _suocero_ aveva ragione. Ma c'era una cosa sulla quale si era sbagliato: non era vero che non l'avrebbe mai resa felice. Ogni singolo attimo della loro vita, tra gli alti ed i bassi, avrebbe fatto di tutto per non privarle quel sorriso che le illuminava gli occhi, rendendoli spensierati ed innocenti.

Fece scorrere il suo sguardo su tutta la figura della ragazza.  
Dormiva rannicchiata in posizione fetale, con una mano abbandonata sotto il cuscino e l'altra sulla pancia, a custodire e proteggere il tesoro più grande. Il frutto del _loro_ amore.  
Padre.  
Mai avrebbe immaginato che un giorno lui potesse diventarlo. Spesso si chiedeva se sarebbe stato all'altezza del compito.  
Non l'avrebbe mai ammesso, ma aveva una paura folle.  
Già. Kiba Inuzuka tremava all'idea di fallire.

-Andrà tutto bene.- Lei sorrise teneramente prendendo la sua mano accompagnandola sul ventre rigonfio.  
Kiba tentava sempre di celare le sue emozioni, ma Hinata non aveva bisogno che lui parlasse, bastava guardarlo negli occhi per capire quali sentimenti riempissero il suo cuore. Aveva paura di non essere all'altezza, di fallire come padre. Ma si sbagliava, lui era perfetto così com'era. Era stato lui a renderla libera, a farla volare via da quella falsa gabbia dorata. Lo amava.  
-Scusami... ti ho svegliata.  
-Non sei stato tu... ma lui.  
Chissà perché era convinta fosse un maschio, ne era sicurissima.  
Ma, maschio o femmina che fosse, l'avrebbe amato comunque in egual modo.

Poi Kiba lo sentì. Per la prima volta, dopo mesi, aveva sentito il bambino scalciare. Ed era stato così... indescrivibile. L'aveva sentito sotto la sua mano, intrecciata a quella di Hinata.  
-L'hai sentito anche tu?- chiese emozionato.  
-Sì. - sorrise -Uuh, sentilo come scalcia... avrà preso dal padre!  
-Perché?  
-Beh, non sta mai fermo... è sempre in movimento.  
Lui rise.  
-Kiba?  
-Sì?  
-Puzzi!  
-Non mi farai entrare nel letto così, vero?- Lei scosse la testa. Sospirò affranto. La baciò teneramente sulle labbra e sfiorò il ventre. _Siete parte di me._  
-Tornerò presto.- Uscì dalla camera accompagnato dalla risata della donna che amava.

_Fine_

**Disclaimer: **I personaggi di **Naruto **non mi appartengono, ma sono di proprietà esclusiva del suo creatore, **Masashi Kishimoto**. La fanfiction è stata scritta senza alcuno scopo di lucro ma solo per il piacere di farlo.  
**Beta-reader: **Naco (L), Arigato Gozaimasu!  
**Note:** La flash è ambientata ben oltre lo Shippuden, quindi quando i nostri eroi sono grandi e vaccinati XD Ed ovviamente è una What If.  
Mi mancava scrivere su questo fandom. Che poi io adoro Hinata e Kiba insieme (quando Hinata non è occupata con Neji ovviamente) perché mi trasmettono dolcezza *_* I personaggi non mi sembranoOOC, per quello non ho messo la digitura, ma se qualcuno invece crede lo siano mi faccia sapere che mi regolo di conseguenza :)  
A questo punto devo tirare fuori anche una Ino/Shikamaru XD Mi manca dal giro della ship che preferisco!

Alla prossima

Solarial


End file.
